creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Obraz
Siedziałem przy swym oknie jak co wieczór, popijając kawę. Akurat lubiłem tę porę dnia, zanim kładłem się spać - pracowałem dosyć daleko od swego domu, niemalże setka kilometrów. To dosyć miłe, siedzisz spokojnie przy stole i popijasz swój trunek, myślisz o tym co jeszcze Cię w życiu spotka bądź zastanawiasz się nad odpowiedzią pytań, których ludzkość nie może przez ten czas wyjaśnić. Czas płynie, nawet gdy jest kontrolowany przez człowieka. Jeżeli byłby zatrzymany to może i My bylibyśmy nieśmiertelni w tej chwili. Ale tak nie jest i nie będzie. Możemy uciekać od śmierci na wiele sposobów, ale ona i tak nas dopadnie, czy tego chcemy czy nie. I sobie tak siedzę, zapijam się litrami swego gorzkawego lekko płynu, spoglądam przez okno w pnie sosen i świerków, jakbym chciał przejść przez te drzewa swym wzrokiem i duszą, ale nie wychodząc ciałem. Lecz me myśli, które gnały przez moment niespokojnie, zostają uciszone poprzez narastającą ciekawość. Otóz jeden z nielicznych sąsiadów pozbywa się starych obrazów - nieudolnie pakuje je do kosza na śmieci, pośpiesznie to robi. Zastukałem łyżeczką o filiżankę i wstałem. Zapytam, może mi odda trochę tych swoich dzieł. "Panie Janku! Panie!" wołam staruszka o piwnych oczach, ten drgnął. Chyba się nie spodziewał mej osoby. Jeden z obrazów wypadł mu płótnem na ziemię zwrócony, zaś on sam odwrócił się - miał przestraszony wyraz twarzy. '' '' "Jezus Maria, jeszcze bym zawału dostał. A wie pan jak to bywa z moim sercem teraz?" '' ''"Zapomina się czasem" odparłem "A co to tam pan za ładne obrazy wyrzuca na kosz? Wie pan, bo mógłbym sobie ozdobić ściany z, a dopiero co się tam wprowadziłem i---" ale mężczyzna mi przerwał, podnosząc szybko ten obraz i jednak wyciągając tamte. "Nie, wie pan rozmyśliłem się. Będą ładnie dalej wyglądać u mnie" rzekł nerwowo, nawet wymusił uśmiech i potem poczłapał do siebie. Co było na tych rzeczach takiego namalowanego, że najpierw próbował się tego pozbyć, a gdy ujrzał, że chcę to zabrać to sam zmienił myśl? '' Szedł pośpiesznie, nawet czasami się odwracał by spojrzeć czy ja nie idę za nim. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wróciłem do siebie. Po co miałem marznąć i myśleć o tym wtedy? Ale tak, to było podejrzane. Wstanąwszy rano, słyszałem lekkie pacnięcie pod drzwiami od domu - zawsze jechał tędy listonosz i zostawiał gazety z listami. Toteż było i tym rankiem. Podniosłem to co leżało i zamknąłem drzwi. Oczywiście miejscem do czytania była zawsze u mnie kuchnia. Rozwijam ów Codziennik, a na szarym papierze widnieje twarz dziecka. '''ZAGINĄŁ' - głosi -''' WYSZEDŁ KILKA DNI TEMU WIECZOREM I DO DOMU NIE WRÓCIŁ. PONADTO W MIEJSCU ZNAJDUJĄCYM SIĘ NIEDALEKO LASU ODNALEZIONO ZAKRWAWIONE SZMATY. POLICJA NIE USTĘPUJE W POSZUKIWANIACH. KAŻDY KTO WIDZIAŁ ÓW CHŁOPCA, PROSZONY JEST O ZGŁOSZENIE SIĘ''' 'POD NUMER PODANY PONIŻEJ. ' Kolejne zaginięcie na przełomie roku, ale tutaj przynajmniej wyraźne zdjęcie, a najbardziej w pamięć wryły mi się piegi po lewej stronie twarzy. Nie mam zwyczaju zostawiać przeczytanej gazety, więc automatycznie ładuję ją w kosz. Jeden z listów był od pana Jana, którego wczoraj spotkałem. Zapraszał on mnie na wystawę w mieście, planowane na dziś jest na godzinę dwunastą. Spoglądam na zegarek - 10:07. Nie wypadałoby odmówić, ale sama jazda i przygotowanie zajmie samo dobre dwie godziny. Powiedzmy, że zdołałem dojechać mimo wielu trudów typu zatankowanie czy wiecznie szwankujące hamulce. Zajechałem pod dany adres, który widniał na obitej i zardzewiałej blaszce przy jednym z budynków. Pod wejściem tłoczyło się sporo ludzi, ale zdołałem się akurat przecisnąć. Doszło do krótkiego omówienia, o tym jak pan Jan K. jest wspaniałym artystą i posiada swój odmienny styl. Zaiste, minęło na tym krótkim przemówieniu ponad pół godziny, a ja zacząłem zasypiać. Ale padła wzmianka, że sam artysta nie mógł się pojawić gdyż zachorował, co za zbieg okoliczności. Ostatecznie rozbudziłem się, gdy ktoś zapowiedział, iż rozpoczyna się teraz wystawa. Gdziekolwiek spojrzałem to widziałem twarz dziecka, ale taką rozmazaną jakby poprostu ktoś ją stopił i naciągnął nieumiejętnie. Wszystkie miały takie same wyrazy emocji - jakby przerażenie i strach, a do tego były za szklaną szybką. Stanąłem przy jednej z tych dzieł, no muszę przyznać, że sąsiad dobry artysta jednak. Ale coś mi się nie zgadzało. Jeden z jego obrazów przedstawiał znajomą buźkę, niemalże podobną do zaginionego dziecka. Sprawdziłem lewą część twarzy, tam gdzie znajdowała się grupka piegów. I wtedy się wystraszyłem nie na żarty. Ale wszystko do siebie pasowało - zaginione dzieci, dziwne zachowanie sąsiada oraz te obrazy. Pytanie brzmi : Gdzie tak naprawdę jest pan Jan? Wpakowałem się do swego Forda Fusion, gniotąc przy tym ubranie jak i sam materiał fotela. Po swą odpowiedź pojechałem do domu tego psychopaty. Po drodze prawie zwymiotowałem, gdy myślałem o tym, co naprawdę jest obrazem. Opony zapiszczały jak szalone, mechanizmy hamujące jeszcze żałośniej, gdy wjechałem pod swój garaż. Wcześniej zauważyłem, że u sąsiada się światło pali, ale nie zatrzymałem się - o nie. Znam tego typu przypadki - wchodzi ktoś nieostrożny i TRACH! trafia na stół rzeźnicki lub gorzej. W takim wypadku pojechałem po siekierę. Lepiej być ubezpieczonym. Drzwi otwarte o dziwota. Serce mi pulsuje, krew wzburza się, adrenalina rozlewa do żył, mózg przetwarza wiele informacji w tym możliwość tego co się może stać.... Ściany brunatne, podłoga z desek dębowych, a w powietrzu zapach stęchlizny i jakby zgniłych jaj. Pamiętam ten zapach z dni dzieciństwa mego tak dobrze....Ale nie czas na rozmyślanie o przeszłości. Jestem tutaj, by rozwikłać tą zagadkę raz a dobrze. Ale nogi mi więdną ze strachu i obrzydzenia gdy widzę zaschły szlak ze schodów do piwnicy. Gdy widzę wciąż te fragmenty beżowej niczym płachty, leżące w kilku miejscach. I oczy drgają przestraszone, widząc światełko tam w dole. Mimo to ruszyłem. Powoli po schodach, szlak był co raz bardziej płynny, jakby to coś było powoli ciągnięte po podłożu, a krew pomalutku zasychała. Im bardziej podchodzę, tym bardziej czuję to uczucie... Jakby coś mnie ostrzegało przed pójściem w głąb. Ale brnąłem uparcie, widząc co raz bardziej płachtę tego samego koloru, która co raz częściej niby oblepiała schody kamienne. Aż opuściłem ostatni ze stopni do tego małego piekła. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to zwymiotowałem - organy ludzkie, rozcięte ciała i skóra rozciągnięta niczym trofeum lub w rolkach w formaldehydzie zanurzonych. Wszędzie się to walało, niczym dywan czy ściany. Gorzko kwaśny posmak pozostaje mi w ustach do dziś. Ale pod lewą ścianą stoi on - Jan K., dzierżący już kolejne gotowe dzieło, odrzucający po chwili ze stołu zmasakrowane zwłoki na wiele sposobów. Ale zatrzymał się, spoglądając na mnie i na to, co wziąłem ze sobą. Powoli położył obraz na stole za nim. Ręce umazane posoką - rękawy także, twarz zmęczona ale groźnie napięta w mym kierunku. Lekko się skulił, jakby szykował się do biegu w mą stronę. Ale sam widok jego facjaty przyprawia mnie o dreszcze do dziś.. Przepełnione czystą nienawiścią do świata oczy, zasłaniające i tak ledwo widoczny mord. Artysta doskonały, lecz kosztem innych. Podniosłem pewniej siekierę, może zagadka rozwiązana i napawa mnie to odrażeniem, ale wolę zakończyć ten etap sam niżeli policja. On zasługuje w tym momencie tylko na śmierć, gdyż samo życie byłoby dla niego bardziej większym cierpieniem niż teraz. Nic nie mówimy. Lepiej milczeć, słowa nie określają teraz tej sytuacji. Milczeć, bo słowo tylko zdezorientuje jednego z nas. Po tym czasie on tak jakby się przygarbił, zaś ja poczułem znów ten zapach. Zapach świeżej śmierci, dużymi tonami przybywającej. Nie zdzierżyłem - ruszyłem w jego stronę. Nawet nie próbował się bronić, ale był zaskoczony, - brzmi to jak tania książka - że ktoś go dopiero namierzył. Uniosłem ostrze nad nim, jak gilotyna nad skazańcem. I uderzyłem mocno w jego głowę, niemalże przecinając ją do połowy. Ale przed tym wypowiedział parę słów. Najbardziej, które pamiętam to "Artystę uznają po śmierci". Potem nie pamiętam co było. Znajdowałem się na terenie szpitala psychiatrycznego, zawinięty w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Posądzono mnie o morderstwo i Jana i tych dzieci. Nie wysłuchano mnie, obrazy z wystaw przepadły jak kamień w wodę. Piszę to dopiero dziś, po wielu latach uwięzienia. Wersja z tym, że on się nie bronił wydaje się niewiarygodna, może jest kłamstwem...Ale wszystko piszę to tak jak pamiętam. Każdy psychopata i morderca zostawia po sobie ślad, który gdy się nagromadzi, jest dziełem. Każdy jest artystą. Każdy ma swoje dzieło. '' '' Kategoria:Opowiadania